Fly With Me
by Live.Laugh.Love.Dream
Summary: Miley Stewart moves in with Demi Torres while she records her CD. She has a hidden story and no ones cares except Nick Grey. Will Miley let him in before it's too late? Or will Nick have to watch from the sidelines as she slowly slips into the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so forgive me if it sucks. The first few chapters are a bit boring as they just introduce the story and characters. Still I hope you read it, and enjoy it, and review it and tell me what you think :) Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything**

_**Chapter 1**_

**(Miley's POV) - Future**

I never thought it would come down to this. Me, a pencil, and a piece of paper. My whole life I had worked to keep my story a secret. I didn't want anyone to know anything more about me than the absolute necessities. No one knew where I came from, where I was, or where I was going, and that was the way I liked it. It seems a bit ironic to me, then, that I should be the one writing my story down, does it not to you? But someone told me long ago that invisibility isn't always the solution to every problem. I'm proud of my life, so what is there to hide? I'm going to share my story with the world, no more secrets, nothing to hide, and nothing to fear. I always said I was fearless, so what am I waiting for. This is my story, from beginning to end, every smile, every tear, documented right here, on this piece of paper.

**(Miley's POV) - Present Day**

I was so nervous. No, so excited. No, so worried. Actually I didn't know what I was feeling. Ultimately this wasn't what I was supposed to be doing, I was never the Hollywood kind of girl, but this was the only way.

When a local producer first offered me a record deal, I was so excited. We recorded a single in the basement of his Ottawa home and got it on some local radios. It was so well received that, Mitchell, my producer, sent to radio stations all across North America. Mitchell then decided I should record a CD over the summer, in the studio in the basement of his home. I could still hang with my family and friends, do all the volunteer work I had planned, and live my dream. My dream was to share my music with the world, but I didn't want to become a celebrity, Disney ruined those chances.

About 2 weeks after my single had been released Disney got wind of it and were apparently "blown away by my talent" so they had to take control of my record deal. Basically they bought out the small recording company Mitchell owned and made me do the CD in Los Angeles. Mitchell is still my producer but now we are recording in a much nicer studio, so he says, in L.A. At first I was really excited but now I'm just nervous, I wasn't like most people and on top of that I had to live with Demi Torres, a huge Disney Star!

"Miley! Come on let's go!" my mum shouted from downstairs.

I took one last look around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, before grabbing my white polka-dot tote bag and heading out my room, shutting the door behind me. I ran down the stairs to see my impatient mother standing in the doorway, with one hand on her hip and the other dangling car keys. I flashed a smile at her as I slipped on my black low top converse and ran out the front door.

My dad was standing on the driveway by the car; he couldn't come to the airport with me since he had work and my grandparents, who were currently visiting, to deal with.

"All set Miles?" my dad asked.

I nodded as he hugged me goodbye. "I love you daddy," I whispered before climbing into the waiting car with my mum.

The car ride to the airport was boring, my mum and I were both a bit indulged in our own thoughts to bother with any small talk. I stared at myself in the reflection in the car window. What would the people think of me? Would I be too boring for them? I was a rather plain girl. I looked a little longer. My long brown hair sat in waves on my back, I was wearing grey straight-legged sweatpants and a yellow aeropostale t-shirt with my black and yellow school hoodie over the top. Nothing really matched but at the moment I didn't care, I was going on an airplane. Call me stupid, but I'd rather be comfy than fashionable.

I watched as the car drove along the familiar route to the airport. I had taken that very same route an uncountable number of times, some joyful to pick up family or go visit them on vacation and other much sadder times, to drop off family. I didn't really know if this time was joyful or sad, it was sad to be going away from the city and all the people in it I know and love, but happy because I was about to start one of the most exciting adventures of my life.

The car slowly pulled to a halt in the departure parking lot. I got out after my mum and grabbed my two suitcases, dragging them to the check in and placing them on the luggage belt. After checking in I proceeded to walk with my mum to security. I clutched my bag tighter as my silent steps brought me closer and closer to the goodbye I'd been dreading for days. I know it would only be 1 ½ months until I'd see my mum again, but I hadn't been away for more than 10 days, and that was recently on a school trip, this wasn't the same.

Too soon, we reached the security barrier. I turned around and faced my mum, and saw tears in her eyes. Immediately tears filled my eyes, as a grasped my mum into a tight hug. She pulled away first.

"I love you Miley, don't you ever forget that," she said looking me straight in the eye. "Have fun out there and call me as soon as you get there".

"Okay, bye mummy, I love you," I managed through my tears, as I turned around, placed my bag on the security x-ray, and walked through the metal detector to face the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was so surprised when I saw I had 2 reviews and had been added to people's favourites :) Thanks soo much to BLOSSOM 109 and dizzydanfan for reviewing :) I really appreciate it. So yeah uhm here's the second chapter. The third will probably be out later today if I have time if not tomorrow. Again, it's a been boring :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

_**Chapter 2**_

**(Miley's POV)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crap, I forgot about that," I thought as the security guard pulled me over to be searched.

Wordlessly I pulled out the little slip of paper I carry around with me and handed it to the guard.

"Alright," he said, after he finished reading it, "you're free to go."

I grabbed my bag and flew out of there as fast as possible.

I glanced at my ticket, gate 14, it said. I looked up at the numbers above my head, "gate 3, 4, 5, 6…" I muttered under my breath and I made my way towards gate 14.

Once I got there I found 2 empty seats right by the window, I placed my bag on one and sat down in the other. I pulled out my green iPod **(A/N: I know in real life Miley has a pink iPod, but green suits the personality of the Miley in my story better.)** and stuck the ear buds into my ears and pressed play. Imogen Heap's 'Hide and Seek' filled my ears as I leant back and stared out the window.

The tarmac was a dark grey, almost black, and looked rather shiny. Rain was pouring out from dark clouds in the sky, hovering dangerously above the airport, as though they were about to explode.

I sighed, "pathetic fallacy," was the idea that came to my head. Like when the weather is appropriate to the mood of the story, mind you, this wasn't a story, this was my life.

I closed my eyes and let the music override my thoughts.

About 45 minutes later I was pulled back into reality with an announcement telling all passengers of the Air Canada Toronto bound flight to line up for boarding.

I stood up, shut off my iPod and put it away it my bag. With my bag over my right shoulder, my hand griping the strap tightly, and my ticket and passport in my left hand, I made my way over to the growing line.

"When will we get there, daddy?" I heard the little boy in front of me ask the man beside him.

"Soon" he replied.

"But you said that when we got there"

"Yes, but now it's sooner"

"Oh," the little boy said facing forward again.

I laughed at the boy's youthful innocence, if only he knew, I thought.

Soon enough I was at the front of the line, handing the lady my passport and ticket. She glanced at the picture, confirming it was indeed me, then studied the ticket intently, as if it would somehow solve all of her problems, before ripping the stub off and handing it back to me.

I walked down the passage towards the airplane, the noise of the engine getting louder and louder as I got closer. I took one last look at the rainy outdoors before stepping over the gap in the floor and through the door of the plane. I made my way to my seat on the left hand side of the plane, economy class. I wasn't rich, and I didn't need first class.

I put my passport and ticket stub into a little pocket on the inside of my bag and put it under the seat in front of me, and sat down. A few minutes later a man in his mid-forties sat down next to me. He was obviously going to Toronto on business, most people from Ottawa did, either that, or for a connecting flight, like me. Otherwise people drove, 5 hours isn't that long.

Several minutes later, the plane was fully boarded and we were taxiing on the tarmac heading towards the runway as the flight attendants went over the safety procedures. I drowned them out as I stared out the window.

Finally we were speeding along the runway, the nose of the plane trying ever so hard to lift up off the ground. The engines revved as the ground fell out beneath us. We were flying. I had always wanted to fly on my own, to see the world from above whenever I felt like it. To soar off into the sky when things weren't going quite right, so I could think in peace for a while. I guess flying in an airplane would have to do.

I watched as Ottawa got smaller and smaller beneath me until it disappeared completely and all I could see was the white of the clouds. I shut the sunblind and glanced at the man beside me. He was reading some thick novel and had absolutely no idea I had just blocked all the light from entering into the plane.

I was contemplating what to do on the short flight when a flight attendant came by and asked me if I would like a drink. I asked for an orange juice and sipped it silently once she has left.

~xoxox~

All of a sudden, I was shook awake by the man beside me, telling me we were about to land. I thanked him and lifted up the tray as I felt the plane lower towards the ground. I hadn't even realized I was asleep; I must've been tired.

I stared at my hands clasped together in my lap. My nails were painted, something very unusual for me, but how do you say no to your very excited best friend? Yesterday, in celebration of Canada Day, my 4 best friends came over and decided we should all paint our nails red and white, the colours of Canada. I was the unlucky one, (well lucky to my friend), and I got the most detailed painting. My toenails were red with white polka dots, and my fingernails were French manicured and had little hand painted, red, maple leaves in the middle of each one. They actually looked really nice, and very appropriate for July 1st.

Finally we had landed and I was walking off the plane and down the long passage to catch my connecting flight to Los Angeles, California, and all of a sudden I was excited again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woah over 2300 words in this chapter, I'm shocked at my self! Anyways, I'm hoping to introduce some of the other Disney kids in the next chapter, but I haven't actually written it yet, so I don't know how long it'll be before I update. Hopefully I can write it tomorrow, I have all the ideas in my head it's just connecting them together in words, on paper. Hope you enjoy it, Read and Review please :) 3**

_**Chapter 3**_

**(****Miley's POV)**

After about a 3-hour wait, I was finally seated in my seat of the plane ready to take off. The rain had ceased in Toronto, and the sun was peaking its way through the clouds to light up the world. I thought back to my earlier idea of pathetic fallacy; it rained when I was sad and worried, and now that I was happy and excited, the sun was shining. I think I might start believing in it now.

~xoxox~

Well wasn't this exciting, 4 hours, 2 naps, and at least 60 songs later and we still weren't there yet. I mentally cursed myself, damn 6-hour flights. Just as I was settling in for another nap the flight attendants came by handing out lunch or dinner, I honestly have to clue. Damn time zones. Wow I must be tired 2 swear words in 1 minute, its going to be a long summer.

~xoxox~

Finally, Finally, Finally!! Everyone had gotten off the plane and had been waiting around for about 20 minutes to go through customs and I was finally next. The guy (I really don't know what they're called, security agent maybe?) called me forward and I stepped up towards the desk and handed him my passport and parental permission to fly alone. He examined it quickly.

"How long you gonna be here for?" he asked, sounding very bored.

"Uhm, about 2 months," I replied hesitantly.

"What are you in L.A. for?"

Well this was going to be interesting. "To record a CD…?" I said it almost as if it was a question. Bad move.

"To record a CD?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, where are you staying?"

Another difficult question. "Demi Torres' house".

"You sure about that?"

I suddenly remembered the letter Mitchell wrote for me confirming everything I said was true. I guess he knew custom agents were difficult. I pulled it out and silently handed it to him.

As he read the letter, grunting every so often, I heard shuffling coming from behind me. I quickly gave the people waiting behind me an apologetic glance, it wasn't my fault he was so slow.

Finally he put down the letter, stamped my passport, and handed everything back and walked through the gate to the luggage carousel. We had been waiting so long, it was already moving and I quickly spotted my 2 suitcases. I pulled them off and put them onto a cart, no way I could drag them both.

I slowly made my way towards to door into the arrivals section of the airport where Mitchell, Demi Lovato, and her mum were all be waiting for me. I instantly noticed the sweltering heat around me. What happened to air-conditioning, I thought as I pulled off my hoodie and stuffed it into my tote bag. I wheeled my cart to the side and pulled out a pair of yellow flip-flops from the front of one of my suitcases. I slipped off my black low-top converse, stuffing my socks inside them and putting them in the suitcase and stepping into my flip-flops. Much better, I thought to myself.

I was finally ready to meet my fate. I wheeled my cart forward toward to the automatic doors, as they swung open, revealing the hundreds of people waiting for friends and relatives to come off planes. I spotted Mitchell easily, he was the man next the girl everyone was staring at enviously. I made my way through the crowds towards them, receiving strange looks from surrounding people. As soon as Mitchell spotted me, he smiled big and walked over to me engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey baby girl, how you doing?"

"I'm good, Mitch, I'm good," I smiled effortlessly at him. As much as I didn't want to be in L.A. for the CD, it was good to see Mitchell, he was like a big brother to me, despite his age.

Diane Torres, Demi Torres' mum shook my hand next and then it was time to meet Demi. It's not so bad meeting the adults, but Demi was my age and I didn't really know how she'd react to having me around. She seemed pretty enthusiastic, though.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, I've been waiting so long to meet you!!" she practically squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

Well wasn't this awkward. "Uhm, hi Demi"

"We're gonna be great friends!"

I always heard she was the dark one of the group, I guess they were wrong, she seemed pretty bubbly to me.

**(Demi's POV)**

I think I startled Miley with my over-enthusiasm; I really should have stuck to normal Demi. It's just she looked so happy and girly and all when she came up to Mitchell that I thought damn, I'm nothing like her. I just wanted her to feel welcome, L.A.'s a bad place to have no friends.

After the greeting had subsided, Mitchell grabbed Miley's cart, much to her annoyance, and wheeled it towards the exit. The moment we left the security of the airport, paparazzi swarmed us. I took a quick look at Miley and all I could see was pure shock in her eyes. Mitchell sped up, clearing a path in front of us, followed swiftly by my mum. I grabbed Miley's elbow and steered her towards the car, keeping my head down the whole time.

We finally reached the car and Mitchell and my mum helped put Miley's suitcases in the trunk of the car. I opened the door to the back and practically pushed Miley inside. She was just standing there looking like a lost dog and the paparazzi were still swarming us and taking pictures. Those tabloids could be pretty mean and I didn't want her to be insulted by the media on her first day here.

"Sorry," I said to her, once the door was firmly shut.

"It's okay," she said, still looking startled.

There was silence as we pulled out of the parking space and onto the highway.

"Is it always like that?" she suddenly whispered.

"In public when something big is going on, yes. But there are also places where no paparazzi are allowed, and of course, we live in a community where no paparazzi can get in so it's okay when we're at home." I replied matter-of-factly.

She just looked at me and shook her head in understanding. "Don't worry, you get used to it, and anyways aren't you from a big city? Stuff like this must happen every so often."

"Not really, I do come from a big city, but it's no Toronto, Ottawa's about a quarter of the size of L.A., the only celebrities we get are government workers, prime ministers, presidents, emperors and the like. The few movies filmed there are kept so secret only the street knows about it. And when someone does come perform, there are no paparazzi there to take pictures, we just don't have them, it's not worth it."

I was shocked by how much she had said; she had been so quiet up 'till then. I wanted to keep this conversation going, "What's the craziest time?" I asked.

"Probably when Obama visited, and that was mostly just for security. So many streets were blocked off for possible routes from the airport to downtown and they weren't allowed to be unblocked until he had crossed the American border. The traffic was horrendous and he was only there for about 6 hours. Still, there were no paparazzi, as such, just news people." Miley replied much more confident in her words now.

"Oh, I see. Well this will be a bit of a shock for you then, especially since, sooner or later they will be following you too, not just me."

I watched her face go from content to scared. Oops, maybe I should've waited before I told her that.

**(Miley's POV)**

I was still processing Demi's words when the car passed through 2 pillars and turned down a quiet road. "Oh my," I thought to myself. The houses were like mansions, a lot with gates around them, and perfectly manicured lawns and gardens. So perfect it honestly looked as though no one lived in them. The car pulled up to a gate and Demi's mum stuck her hand out the window and entered a code on the pin pad. The gates opened and the car drove through to reveal a mansion. Now I know I said the other houses were mansions but those houses looked like huts compared to this. Okay maybe not huts, but it was definitely a huge house.

"Holy crap, she's rich," I thought to myself as the car continued up the long driveway to the house.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say rich, but yeah we have money," Demi giggled beside me.

Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? I looked sheepishly at Demi, she grinned beside me. Yup, I did.

~xoxox~

Demi showed me around the house and to my room and let me get settled in. At first I was going to just leave everything in the suitcase but then I decided I'd be staying here for at least 3 months, so I might as well unpack. It was about 5:30 as I ventured into the Living room to see Demi lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she said to me, glancing up. "Cool shorts."

I had changed, sick of the airplane sweats, and it was a little hot here for them. I was now wearing checkered shorts and a plain dark blue t-shirt. I wouldn't call it cool, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Hey," I replied.

"Mom's making dinner now, as soon as Madison gets home from her friend's house we'll eat."

"'Kay, what are we having?"

"Uhm, not sure, go ask mom," she answered, totally engrossed in whatever show it was she was watching on TV.

I ventured towards the kitchen, going down the wrong hallway and ending up in the dining. I walked through a door at the other end of the dining room and ended up in the kitchen.

Demi's mom looked up, startled by not only my presence in the kitchen, but also the means in which I got there, by the wrong door.

"Oh, hi sweetie," she said, once she regained her composure.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," I replied.

"Oh please, call me Diane, that or Mommy-D."

I felt a pang in my heart, and was overcome with loneliness. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even move. I had been so long, why did this still stall me? Mrs. Torres - err, Diane - turned around and looked at me.

"Are you alright, Miley?" she questioned, with obvious concern in her voice.

"Oh, what? Uhm yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to act like nothing had happened. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no, no, you're our guest, I make dinner, no need for you to help. Take a seat there, dinner won't be long." She replied, taken aback by my question.

"Oh but Mrs. Torres," Demi's mom gave me a look, "I mean Diane, I'm going to be your guest for 3 months, I'm not much of a guest, as a live-in child. Please, let me help, I really don't mind, in fact I'll get bored if I don't"

Diane (as I now _must_ call her) huffed, "Fine, you can set the table, the knives are in that drawer there, and-" the buzzer for the gate buzzed, "the plates are on the top shelf over there" she finished as she headed towards the intercom for the gate entry. If you didn't have the code, you buzzed the buzzer and whoever was around would ask who was there and if you were expected, or it was someone you knew, you let them through. Demi had explained this to me earlier, during the tour of the house.

Diane pushed the button to open the gates and headed towards the front door to let Madison in as I set the table for dinner.

~xoxox~

I was now lying in bed with my pajamas on and my laptop on the knees. Dinner had been wonderful, it was really delicious and Madison, Demi's younger half-sister and her step dad had been really accepting of me. We watched some TV all together afterwards before I headed off to bed. I had to go into the studio to meet everyone quite early tomorrow morning. Mitchell was picking me up at 7 and I was rather nervous and needed a good night's sleep. I had gotten ready for bed in the enormous bathroom I had all to myself and was now going to check my emails, because I undoubtedly had some from my ever so excited friends, and worried parents.

It was about 45 minutes before I had read, replied and composed all the necessary emails and I was now lying in bed, under the covers listening to music from my iPod. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, I thought, as I drifted off the sleep, Regina Spektor's 'The Call' playing as my lullaby.

**AN: 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, from the second Narnia movie, is amazing!! I've become obsessed with it :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, I have been so busy these past 2 days. My grandparents from one side of my family are up for 3 weeks, and my aunt, uncle and cousin from the other side of my family are here for a few days so I have to do stuff with them. I was stuck playing board games with my cousin this morning and a bit after lunch and yesterday I went to Gatineau with them all and then I had to babysit. I only got to start to write late at night and finally I finished it. Sorry it's not very good, I was gonna have Nick come in here but then the ride to the studio took a lot more that I thought it would so I gave it its own chapter. It gives a bit more into the relationship between Miley and Mitchell, her manager and the setting too. :) Hope you enjoy :)**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing :( :P**

_**Chapter 4**_

**(Miley's POV)**

I was standing, fully clothed, by the gate intercom, in Demi's front hall, and I had been for the past 15 minutes, and would be for the next 15 minutes. I don't know why I bothered being there so early; I knew Mitchell would be there exactly at 7, he was very punctual and we said we'd be at the studio for twenty after. I woke up at 5:30am quite happily actually as I still hadn't adjusted to L.A. time. I know in my body clock it was only 8:30am and I rarely woke up naturally, in the summer, before 10, but I was really nervous.

Just then the buzzer buzzed and Mitchell's voice filled the speaker, "Hey, it's Mitchell, let me through."

I pushed the open gate button, just as I had been told and opened the front door just as Diane, Demi's mom, walked into the main hall.

"Oh, Miley, I don't think you have to go just yet, it's only 6:45, Mitchell said he would come early and have a word with me first," she said coming out the door behind me, just as Mitchell pulled up.

Mitchell turned the engine off, opened the door, and stepped out, coming towards me, as if sensing I was confused, and enveloping me in a hug.

"I just have to talk to Diane here for a minute before we head off alright?" he said to me.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well since you're going to be here for 3 months and won't be able to have your parents sign paperwork. We need to come to an agreement with Disney, you, and Diane here, for her to be able to sign off on things and make decisions for you. We discussed this before, didn't we?" I nodded and he continued, "and you're still okay with it?" I nodded again.

I actually was okay with it, I knew if my proper guardians were to have to sign off on everything and make decisions for me it would take forever. And anyways, Diane had been doing this for a while with Demi, she knew how it worked and knew the correct way to go about things in the music industry. My mum and dad and had many conversations on the phone with her about the life, at least so I'd know what was expected of me. They trusted her judgment and so did I.

"Hey Miley," Diane said, interrupting my thoughts, "would you mind going and waking Demi up? She has to be on set in an hour and she takes forever to get ready.

"Sure," I said as I headed back into the house and up the huge staircase towards the bedrooms. This house was so big it actually had 3 upper floors and 2 staircases. Demi's room was on the second level (one up from the ground), and she had a huge room, closet and her own bathroom. Madison also had a similar ensuite on the same level but smaller along with their parents. My room for the summer was on the next level up, but the staircase was at the end of one hall. I had a room and small walk-in closet but the bathroom was not attached as it was shared with the guest room beside it. Dallas, Demi's older sister who no longer lived in the house, had her room on this level too. It was a smaller level because it was sort of in the roof.

I walked up the stairs and up to Demi's room. I knocked on the door lightly, and when there was no reply I opened the door slightly, letting light into her dark room.

"Demi?" I whispered as I heard something stir in the bed.

Demi sat up in bed, shielding her eyes with her hand from the infiltrating light. "Did mom send you up here to wake me up?"

"Yeah"

She glanced at her clock on her bedside table, 6:47am is said. "I told her I didn't want waking up until 7!"

"She said you had to be on set in an hour and took long to get ready so needed waking up now."

"Oh, ok, well thanks," she said and I turned around leaving the room, "and have fun today!"

I left the room and walked back downstairs, sitting on a chair in the foyer while Mitchell talked to Diane.

~xoxox~

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Mitchell's car. He had just announced we were about 10 minutes away from the studio. I looked out the window and sighed, at least it wasn't raining here, so much for my idea of pathetic fallacy.

"What's wrong baby girl?" asked Mitchell.

"Nothing," I said, glancing up at him.

"Liar."

Damn, did he have to know me so well? "I'm just nervous, Mitch, that's all."

"What's there to be nervous about? I chose you, because you were the best, they work with me, for me, because they agree with every decision I make. They'll love you, who wouldn't?" Mitchell consoled.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? With leaving everyone behind, and coming here to record? What if people don't like my music? What if my friends don't like my music?"

"You are doing the right thing, this is your dream and your family and friends back home understand that. And as for people not liking your music, your single was a big hit wasn't it? And what did your friends say? Oh, yeah, 'the best they'd ever heard'! You have nothing to worry about hun."

"That single was general, my feelings on general life, the other stuff I have isn't. It's more personal, I don't wanna hurt my friends' feelings because I wrote about them during one of our fights. I didn't even want to expose myself, let alone them, what if they get a bad rap for it? I could never live with myself!"

"That's not going to happen Miles, they support you 100% and they understand where you're coming from too, they want this for you and they know what's in the past is in the past. And it's not like you have to tell the world who the songs are about either. Just believe in yourself, believe you can do this, the rest of us know you can, it's time you believe you can to." Mitchell finished off as he hit the radio button.

My own voice filled the air.

_**Wake up here I go**_

_**Cram it all down my throat**_

_**Stomach so full that I wish I could choke**_

_**7 a.m. my head's already in a spin**_

_**As soon as I'm out that door**_

_**Bam it hits me like a ton of those red bricks**_

_**Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch**_

_**This madness**_

_**I swear sometimes I can't tell**_

_**Which way is up**_

_**Which way is down**_

_**It's all up in my face**_

_**I need to push it away**_

_**Somebody push it away**_

_**So all I can hear**_

_**Is a simple song**_

_**Sing along now**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

"Oh god, Mitch, please, turn it off!" I murmured, putting my head in my hands.

"Miles, it's good for you to listen to yourself sing every once in a while, and plus, it happens to be one of my favourites."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, trying to block out the sound of my own song.

_**Mid day sun beating on the concrete**_

_**Burning up my feet**_

_**To many cars on the street**_

_**The noise**_

_**The red**_

_**The green**_

_**It makes me wanna scream**_

_**5 o'clock now it's**_

_**Bumper on bumper on bumper**_

_**Horns honking**_

_**Nobody's looking**_

_**But everyone's talking**_

_**It's another day**_

_**On this highway**_

_**I swear sometimes I can't tell**_

_**Which way is up**_

_**Which way is down**_

_**It's all up in my face**_

_**I need to push it away**_

_**Somebody push it away**_

_**Cause all I wanna here**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Is a simple song**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Sing along now**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Sing along now**_

_**Sing along**_

_**What I'd give**_

_**To turn it off**_

_**And make it stop**_

_**Make it stop**_

_**You gotta make it stop**_

_**So all that I can here**_

_**Is a simple song **_

_**Sing along now**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La da da da**_

As the final notes of the song I had worked on for months before, faded, we pulled up to the studio.

"Alright Miley, let's do this," Mitchell said to me as he turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car.

I looked down at my hands, then swiftly opened the door, hearing it slam behind me, echoing throughout the parking lot, and followed Mitchell towards the building. He was right, it was now or never, I wanted to do this so badly, and I did always have people to support me. I could do this, and I was going to, I thought as I pushed through the door into the air-conditioned building. I looked around me, and couldn't help but smile, this dream I had been dreaming for years was finally coming true.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yayy :) Nick comes in here :P I have the next few chapters planned, but not written. I might start writing chapter 6 once I go get the bread for lunch but I'm not sure :P**

**Anyways, ENJOY!!! :) Read and Review please :) (heart)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**(Miley's POV)**

I walked down the two flights of stairs at the call for dinner. I had only gotten back from the studio with Mitchell about 10 minutes ago, and only had the time to rush up to my room and drop my stuff off before dinner.

We had arrived at the studio with 10 minutes to spare before the production team and band showed up, as planned. Mitchell showed be the recording booth with all the ultra-high tech equipment, and then the room where 'the magic happens' as he puts it, basically the room with all the instruments. My favourite rooms are the individual practice rooms. You can go there and bring whatever instruments in and just play, I knew I was going to be spending a lot of time there. Then there's the conference-like room and on the main floor there's a cafeteria. This building had other stuff beside Mitchell's studio so that's where everyone can buy cheap food and eat. We didn't eat there today though; Mitchell took me out to a small local restaurant.

Most of the time we just sort of sat together and planned how I wanted the album to be, the style and everything, and the writing process. I tend to write a lot of lyrics and I had to bring them in and shift them to work for a song and add music and everything. Disney wanted the album to come out sometime in the early fall and since the processing takes so long they wanted all the completed songs immediately to review and process instead of 15 songs all at once.

The best part was that they were letting me play my own guitar and piano in some sections instead of having a band member do it. Of course for live performances I could only do it for songs where it was easy to play and sing. I was really excited about that, because it made the album more 'me'. I couldn't bring my guitar with me on the flight over due to luggage restrictions so my parents mailed it ahead of time, in lots of packaging and should arrive soon. We were going to start working on Monday since tomorrow was July the 4th and the studio was shut on Sundays.

I ventured into the Kitchen to find everyone already seated. New rule, don't wander downstairs at the call for dinner in the Torres household; you'll be late.

~xoxox~

I was just about to get into my bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Can I come in? It's Demi."

I sat up in the bed, the covers wrapped around my knees. "Sure," I replied.

"Sorry to bother you," Demi started as she came in, shutting the door behind her, "but, as you probably know, tomorrow's July 4th. Now I know you're not used to celebrating it, but in my house we usually have a bunch of family and friends come round and we have a big Barbecue and then go out and watch the fireworks."

"Alright"

"Now, some of my family lives here, others are flying into L.A. tonight, or else are already here. They're all coming here about 5 o'clock along with some of our close family friends. We'll eat around 6ish but it usually takes a good 2 hours for everyone to be fed. The rest of the time we just sort of hang about, go swimming, that sort of stuff. There are loads of kids too. Then we walk to the main beach hang out around 9:30 and watch the fireworks at 10."

"Okay, I'm guessing I'm tagging along?" I asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't consider it tagging along, you're like my temporary sister now," she nudges me lightly and I grinned, "I'll make sure to introduce you to everyone, don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, it sounds fun, what are we doing during the day?"

"Sleeping in, then setting up all the tables and stuff and helping prepare food, plus some of the family will come early, so we'll be busy."

"I can handle that," I laughed, it felt good to know Demi wanted me to fit in.

"Then I figured on Sunday, when everyone's gone and people are back from their celebrations, I'd introduce you to the Disney crew. Well, my friends, only 4 then really, but it should be fun."

"Which 4?" I questioned, interested now.

"The Grey brothers and Selena, my best friends. There are my co-stars too, but they are just really good friends and I want to introduce you to this lot first."

"Sounds fun," I said as I faked a smile. Her family I was okay with, even her family's friends, but other Disney kids? Demi was hard enough; there was no way I would fit in with all of them. Of course, little did I know just how accepting they would be, maybe even too accepting.

~xoxox~

Saturday morning literally flew by. It was now around 6 and all the kids were in the pool. We were just being called to come in and get plates for dinner to be served on. I jumped out of the pool and grabbed my towel as I made my way into the house. Still not used to the house, I followed the drip marks to the dining room, where the plates were stacked.

There was a huge crowd inside the room so I stepped back into the hallways and waited for it to clear out, rubbing the towel on my hair, in some attempt to dry it. Just then, in walked 3 boys pretty much every tween in North America could identify.

**(Nick's POV)**

Kevin, Joe and I were passing through Demi's neighbourhood on our way to a party, when we remembered we had her favourite blanket in the back of the car. We knew we were seeing her tomorrow but she mentioned something about going to see the fireworks and we figured she might need it. Plus, we knew lots of her family was up, and we like seeing them.

Joe and Kevin had ventured off towards the living room, hoping to find her there, and I took the hallway to outside, thinking maybe she was in the back. Just as I was about to turn off to take the shortest route to outside, I saw the most beautiful girl standing off to one side a little further up. She was wearing a bright blue bikini and currently had her hair tilted to one side and was drying in between her hands with a towel. I wasn't the kind of boy to fall for looks, but I couldn't help myself, she was gorgeous.

I nervously made my way towards her, thinking of anyway to start a conversation. Yes, of course, Demi!

"Hey," I said to her as she looked up at me, "Have you.. uhh.. have you seen Demi?"

She took the towel away from her hair and wrapped it around her body, grabbing it under her arms with one hand, and pointing to the dining room with the other.

I started to turn away, but she grabbed me arm, "I-I-I wouldn't g-go in there," she stuttered, "it's a bit hectic at the moment."

"Oh, I'll wait then."

"That's what I'm doing," she said turning to face me.

"Waiting for Demi?"

"No, waiting to go in there to get a plate so I can get food."

"Oh, I see," I said, just as Demi came through the door and heading down the hall, away from me. I rushed after her, "Demi, Demi!"

~xoxox~

I was standing outside with my brothers, watching the beautiful firework display, but I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She was beautiful, more beautiful that the fireworks, but a different beauty, a more natural beauty. She wasn't wearing any make-up, her long chestnut coloured hair was damp and unruly from the pool, and here eyes sparkled with every word she said. Now that I think of it, I didn't even know who she was, I thought I had met all of Demi's cousins, but her I'd never seen before. I didn't know where she was from, but I doubted Texas, or California. Her accent just wasn't right for those places. I wasn't familiar with her accent, but I knew she wasn't from the normal places Demi's family was from, maybe that's why I'd never seen her before.

I sighed, I didn't know how, but somehow I was going to find out more about this girl. I focused back on the firework display in front of me. I wondered what she was doing at this moment, knowing Demi, probably watching the very same fireworks I was. If only she knew I was thinking of her.

**(Miley's POV)**

I stared up into the sky, looking at the fireworks, but I wasn't thinking about the fireworks. No, I was thinking about Nick Grey. I wonder if he knew who I was, or if he thought nothing of me. He was going to see me tomorrow and wonder why I didn't tell him who I was, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It meant his first impression of me was a girl with some relation to Demi, and not a 'superstar to be' as my best friend calls me. But then what if his impression of me was bad? God, why to I have to over think everything! Tomorrow he'd find out who I was and whatever he thinks of me then, I'll have to accept.

I looked back up into the sky and sighed. I wonder if he was watching these very same fireworks right now. I wonder what he was thinking about.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6 :) Hope you enjoy :P I was gonna continue it longer but I really wanted to post this tonight and knew I wouldn't be able to finish all my ideas, so I split it up into 2 chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**(Miley's POV)**

I barely remember getting into bed last night I was so tired. Not only was it gone 11 o'clock, but I was still jet-lagged and my body clock was screaming at me to go to sleep. I woke up this morning around 10:45 because of Demi coming into my room telling me Selena and the Jonas' would be here at 12. She said dress for the beach, threw me my bathing suit from yesterday, and then left, leaving me in a daze, trying to comprehend her words. It took me a good 5 minutes to understand that 12 was in an hour and a quarter and I still had to shower, get dressed and eat breakfast allowing ample time in case of early arrivals.

I flew out of bed, grabbing my dressing gown off the hook on the door and ran straight into the bathroom. All my other shower necessities were in there, making it simple for me to take a quick shower.

That quick shower, of course turned into a 30 minute ordeal as I desperately tried to wash all the sand and grime out of my hair. Serves me right for lying down in the sand last night after having sprite sprayed on me by one of Demi's slightly more reckless cousins.

I stepped out of the warm shower and into the steamy bathroom, wrapping the towel around me, attempting to dry off. Once I was mostly dry, I slipped the dressing gown on and wrapped the towel around my head. I was never really a makeup type of girl, but I was about to meet 4 of the biggest names in the industry at the moment and I couldn't look out of place. I put a little eyeliner on and a light layer of tan coloured eye shadow. I was contemplating continuing but Demi said the beach, which meant we would be swimming and makeup and water don't match. Luckily my eyeliner was waterproof and the eye shadow wasn't supposed to come off.

I picked up my hair dryer, turning in on as I lifted it up to my head. I blow-dried underneath my hair letting the long curls cascade down my back. When my hair was dry enough I grabbed my brush and exited the bathroom.

I set the brush down on my dresser and opened my closet door, staring into the large space, looking for something to wear. I finally decided on a pair of knee length white short and a loose purple tank top. I grabbed my bikini off my bed where Demi had previously thrown it and put it on. I slipped my shorts and tank top on over the top and walked over to the mirror above my dresser. I ran my brush through my hair, looking at myself one last time before leaving the room.

It was 11:40 by the time I walked into the kitchen to find Demi sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cereal with Madison. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and surveyed my options. It was between Honey-Nut Cheerios and Rice Krispies. I chose Rice Krispies, I love the way they snap, crackle, and pop when you add milk.

I sat down in the only spare seat beside Madison and took a spoonful of Rice Krispies. Yum!

"Today is going to be so much fun, Miley!" Demi said excitedly.

"What are we doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Don't really know yet, but I know it's going to be awesome! We'll probably just go to the beach, watch a movie, hang out, you know, normal stuff."

"Yeah, Dems, 'cause being followed by a thousand paparazzi is really normal," I replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, well, if they come we'll just kick their sorry butts," Demi said, winking at me.

"Alright," I laughed, going back to my cereal.

"You might wanna hurry up, Joe just texted me saying they had just left, meaning they'll be here any minute," Demi finished, taking her bowl to the sink, and leaving the kitchen with Madison following close behind.

Just as I was taking the last bite of Rice Krispies, the gate buzzer rang.

"Miley!! Can you let them in?" I heard Demi yell, from some room in the house, not sure which one. I pushed the open gate button and walked into the main hall just as Demi came down the stairs, her sunglasses in her hand. We waited patiently for the boys to arrive.

**(Nick's POV)**

Kevin, Joe and I walked up to Demi's front door. I was determined to find out more about that girl at her party. Kevin rang the bell and Demi opened the door wide, letting us all step inside, and there she was. That girl was standing right there, looking as gorgeous as ever in pale shirt and a loose purple top that flowed over her body like curtains in the wind.

"Guys, this is Miley," I heard Demi say to us. I just stood there gaping at her, she was the Miley Demi was dying to introduce us to? "Uhhh, Nick? You might wanna close your mouth…" Joe and Kevin snickered behind me, and I even saw Miley suppress a laugh.

"I… you… yesterday… didn't… say… what…?" I stuttered.

"I think we're the ones who should be saying what," Joe said coming out from behind me and going to give Miley a hug.

"Yesterday, when we came and I asked you where Demi was, why didn't you tell me who you were?" I managed to get out.

"It wasn't important," she said matter-of-factly, coming towards us.

"I… uhh… what? Geez Miley," I was so confused right now.

"Okay guys, I think maybe it's time we come inside the house, Selena should be here soon," Demi finally said, breaking the tension, "D'you guys have your swim stuff? We're walking over as soon as Selena gets here."

"Dems," Miley said, turning to face her, "where'd my towel end up?"

"Check the patio, I think my mom hung them up to dry."

"K, thanks," Miley said, walking away, her hair flying about behind her.

**(Miley's POV)**

I walked down the hallway and stepped through the screen door. I sifted through the towels lying on the various chairs scattered across the deck. I finally located mine, and when I turned around Nick was standing right in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded genuinely hurt that I hadn't told him who I was, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to him.

"You didn't need to know," I started, then decided to explain myself further, "you were looking for Demi, why bother you with my name? I knew Demi had told you about me, if I told you I was Miley, you would just get sidetracked." I looked up at him, he wasn't buying it, "look Nick, when I saw you there, I just wanted you to judge me for me, and not for the Disney me. I was nervous enough as it was about meeting you, I thought this would made it better, I guess I was wrong."

He sighed, looking me up and down, his eyes wandering all over my face, looking for some sign that I was being honest. His eyes rested on my neck, specifically on the silver chain hanging there. I knew he knew exactly what it was, he has one himself; a dog tag.

Just as I was about to turn away, his hand grasped the cool metal off my chest, the touch of his fingers on my collarbone sending shivers down my spine.

"What's it for?" he said, more to himself than me. He turned it over reading the engraving on the back, "Hypocardiacprofilia **(AN: totally made up, they might even be real medical words for something and will probably end up meaning something like 'hyper heart face' :P)**," he murmured. "What is it?"

"Oh, just some condition," I said, snatching the tag back and turning around to walk into the house, leaving Nick standing there, staring after me, confused.

I walked back into the house, locating the rest in the living room from the sound of their voices. I saw Selena was there now and she jumped up and ran over to give me a hug as soon as she saw me.

"Uhm, hi" I said, quietly.

"'Kay, everyone ready to go?" Demi asked.

"Hellz yeah, I'm ready to hit up some knarly waves!" Joe cried out.

"Joe, you don't surf, so don't even go there." Demi retorted.

I ran up to my room, grabbing a bag and putting my towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, and a sweater into and rushing back outside to see everyone waiting around outside the house. Once I got there we left out through the gates and ambled down the path towards the beach. Demi was leading the way, with Joe beside her, playing some crazy hand game, and Selena followed, having an in-depth conversation with Kevin. That left me with Nick. Secretly I was glad about this, he seemed such a nice, sincere guy and I really wanted to get to know him better. Plus, I felt bad about walking away from him early on the patio, but he couldn't know, no one could know, at least not here.

~xoxox~

An hour later, Selena, Demi and I were bonding silently, relaxing on our towels under the sun. The boys were sat behind us having some deep conversation about something I couldn't be bothered about enough to eavesdrop to find out. My once soaking wet hair was slowly drying in the heat and all the water droplets had disappeared off my body. I wasn't originally planning on going in straight away, but the moment I took my shorts and tank top off, Nick picked me up, and threw me into the water, following swiftly after me, splashing. Suddenly, someone announced they were hungry; Joe, I think. We all lifted ourselves off the sand, me slipping my shorts on, the others staying as they were, while placing everything in our bags and walking down the beach in search of food.

~xoxox~

**(Nick's POV)**

It was now 7 o'clock and we were all sitting on the couch in the basement watching an incredibly sad movie. We had swum together, laughed together, ate together and now we were sitting together, watching this movie. After the little incident this morning, Miley really seemed to be warming up to me, she even responded to my shameless flirting. But still, there was something not quite right with her. The way she stared at other families on the beach in envy, or the way she always distracted me when I asked her questions about her past. I had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling me.

I could feel Miley sobbing silently beside me, but so were the other girls. I put my arm around her, desperately hoping she wouldn't reject me. She didn't, in fact she snuggled right into my side, her tears soaking my shirt. Suddenly, as we got to the funeral scene, Miley jumped up off the couch and ran up the stairs. We all gave each other looks, what was that all about? I slowly got up off the couch as Demi paused the movie, and headed up stairs after her.

**AN: :O :O :O What's gonna happen :P lolz :) I can't do cliff hangers what so ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who's reading, reviewing and favouriting this story! It means sooo much to me, I never thought I'd even have 1 person reading it, so thanks!! This chapters a bit slow and boring, but still I hope you enjoy it! I at a friends boat all day tomorrow so I dunno if I'll update tomorrow night or something, I might, it depends on if I can start to write chapter 8 today... Anyways hope you like it, reviews make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**(Nick's POV)**

As I reached the top step of the basement stairs I heard a screen door shut. Miley, she'd gone out back. I slowly made my way out the door to the yard, trying not to startle her, and saw her sitting by the pool, her legs dangling in the water, her back facing me. I could hear her sobs from here, and it broke my heart seeing her like that.

I gently sat down beside her, mimicking her current position, my legs making swirls in the warm water. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, until Miley broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Nick?" she whispered.

"I came to see if you're alright," I responded, looking at her. She turned to face me, her crystal blue eyes meeting mine.

"I'm fine, go back inside."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Nick."

"Then why'd you run out of the room crying?"

"Because the story was sad, this day's been totally overwhelming, I just needed time to think."

I looked into her eyes, searching for the truth. I didn't believe her. I know it was a sad movie, but something must've caused her to get that upset, and I wanted - no needed - to know what it was.

**(Miley's POV)**

"Miles, come on, we both know that's not true," Nick pleaded. The way he said my name, his velvet voice floating over the word, as though he was meant to say it, his chocolate brown eyes piercing mine. I looked away; I couldn't take it. I just stayed silent, staring at our feet in the water.

"Miley? Come on, tell me, does it have anything to do with that?" he asked, pointing to my dog tag.

I grabbed it in my hand, "No, that's something else, none of your business."

"Then tell me why you're crying. I can make it better, I can fix it."

I jumped up off the pool deck, startling Nick. He rose to my height, facing me. "Fix it? You think you can fix it? You can't fix it. No one can." I yelled, tears pouring down my face, "Just go, leave me alone. Please Nick, I beg you."

He just looked at me, in complete shock at my outburst. I turned around, walked into the house and ran up the 2 flights of stairs to my room, thankful at this moment that my room was so far away from the others.

**(Nick's POV)**

It took me a few minutes just standing there, to realize that she wasn't coming back. I walked back down to the basement, and sat down in the single couch, all slumped over.

"She okay?" Demi questioned.

"Uhm… yeah… I think so," I hesitantly replied. Was she really okay?

A few minutes later, Miley tiptoed down the stairs, all freshened up, and took a seat on the big couch in between Joe and Kevin. Joe turned to her and asked her something, putting his arm around her, pulling her close. I'm not usually jealous, but at this moment I wanted it to be me Miley found comfort in, not my brother, who really didn't know anything. The movie was over now but no one wanted to go yet so Demi put another one in, a happier one.

"I'm hungry," Selena mock whined, "snacks anyone?"

"I'll go," I said, anxious to get out of the stuffy room.

"I'm coming, I wanna pick my own food," said Joe, following me as I went up the stairs to the kitchen.

Demi's mom was just leaving the kitchen with something when we arrived. "Hey boys, how are you?" Mrs. T asked turning around to face us.

"Hi Mrs. T, we're good, yourself? Just came to get some snacks." Joe answered for the both of us, as I opened the fridge to get some sodas.

"Sounds good, have fun," she said, leaving the kitchen completely.

"What's with you and Miley?" Joe said, coming over to me. Crap, I thought, what was I gonna say to that?

"Nothing…?" I tried.

"Then why aren't you sitting next to her? I know you like her."

"I don't like her," I denied.

"Fine, you're on the path to liking her," Joe said sarcastically.

I didn't bother denying it, Joe knew me to well. I just grabbed a few bags of chips, put them in bowls and started going back downstairs. "Go sit next to her," Joe whispered to me before sitting himself down in the single chair I was previously occupying. I chucked a bowl to Selena and Demi and sat down next to Miley with another bowl of chips in my lap.

She took a quick look at me, then put her head down and reached into the chip bowl. "I'm sorry," she murmured, almost inaudibly.

"For what?" I whispered back, even though I thought I knew, I wanted to hear the words coming from her mouth.

"For running out on you, again."

"You seem to be making habit of it, Miss Miley," I joked, earning an accepting giggle from Miley. We both turned around, facing forward again, and watched the movie. She may have thought I was going to let it go, but I wasn't. I was going to find out her story, because she deserved to have someone understand her.

~xoxox~

Soon the movie was over and it was really late. Kevin, being the sensible one decided we should all leave, despite how much we all wanted to stay. We didn't get a chance to hang out that much, but we were all in L.A. for a while and it was nice seeing your friends again.

We all trudged up the stairs, tiredly, Miley following closely behind me.

"I just need to call my dad to come pick me up, Demi," Selena said once we reached the front door.

"What? No, we'll take you home Selena," Kevin stepped in.

"Oh, okay, thanks!"

We stood around the door, Selena made the first move to leave. "Bye Miley, it was great meeting you," she said, going over the hug her, "Bye Demi, see you soon," she finished hugging Demi.

I went next, "Bye Miles," I said hugging her tightly, "See ya Dems," I didn't bother hugging her.

Once the goodbyes were complete and we were just about the head out the door, Joe whispered to me. "Aren't you going to ask for her number?"

"What? Uhh… uhmm… no!" I whispered back

"Fine then, I will," Joe replied, turning to Miley, "Hey Miles, can we get your number?"

"Oh, uhm, sure," she said, startled, and took Joe's phone from him, typing in the correct digits.

~xoxox~

**(Miley's POV)**

I was lying in bed, some 40 minutes after they had left, contemplating the events of the day. He almost found out, I could've told him, but I didn't. He didn't need to know. It's not who I am anymore. Just then my phone vibrated, I forgot I hadn't turned it off. I picked it up off the bedside table. '1 New Text Message' it said, 'Unknown number'. I swiftly opened it, reading the words aloud in my head.

'_Heyy Miles, sup? Nick here, u sleeping?' _Nick? How'd he get my number?

'_**How'd you get my number?'**_

'_U gave it to Joe remember? I stole it from him. Haha :P'_

'_**Oh, forgot.'**_

'_U nvr answered my question, sup?'_

'_**Uhm, about to sleep, u?'**_

'_Couldn't sleep, had to say night to u first ;)' _Was Nick flirting with me? Awkward.

'_**Haha, well night, studio tomorrow, early!'**_

'_Night, hey we got a show next Saturday, u wanna come w/ demi?'_

'_**Uhm, maybe, tlk to her. Bye'**_

'_Night Miles, sweet dreams'_

I sighed, closing my phone and shutting it down. I was excited for what my life had coming, but worried none the less.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Woah, I only started writing this a week ago and I am already on my 8th chapter!! Your reviews make me want to write more. Seriously, they do :) Next chapter won't be up for a while, I can't write at all tomorrow so yeah, sry!! The next chapter's big though! I don't know how long yet, but.... :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

_**Chapter 8**_

**(Miley's POV)**

It was Saturday evening, the night of the brothers' concert, and I was so excited! Me and Nick texted all the time and he even called me once. He was so sweet and sincere, giving me every opportunity possible to tell him, but I couldn't. I felt guilty about it in one sense, but him not knowing gave me a sense of security, knowing all my secrets are safe back home in Ottawa.

"Miley!?" I heard Demi yell up, "let's go! We can't be late!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, taking one last look at myself in the mirror, not to smart, not to scruffy. I bounded down the 2 flights of stairs to the front hall, where Demi was waiting, looking very impatient. "Sorry," I said to her, running out the door and into her car.

"Someone's excited," she laughed, starting the car.

I blushed, "well it's the first time I've ever seen them live!" I excused.

"Sure, Miles," she giggled, "everyone knows you have a thing for Nick, and from what Joe tells me, he has a thing for you to."

"I do not have a thing for Nick! I only just met him!" I denied. Wait, did Demi say he had a thing for me? Not the time to think about that, Miley, focus.

~xoxox~

It was almost the end of the show and I was really enjoying myself. It wasn't like a proper concert, it was at a restaurant and they were performing on a raised platform at the front. Selena, Taylor (another friend of Demi's), Demi and I were all sitting at a table at the back, so as not to draw attention to us, and away from the boys. The people here were all Disney fans and we didn't want a riot on our hands, so we tried to stay inconspicuous.

"How y'all enjoying the show?" I heard Nick yell. The place erupted in cheers, and Nick laughed into the mic. "How about we play a new song for you all?" More cheers, "Okay boys, let's do this." Nick looked straight at me, Uh oh.

The instrumental started and then Nick's sweet voice filled the room.

_**Pick up all your tears**_

_**Throw 'em in your backseat**_

_**Leave without a second glance**_

_**Somehow I'm to blame**_

_**For this never-ending racetrack you call life**_

He looked me directly in the eyes; I didn't blame him for anything did I? Oh yeah, that one time I said it was his fault I got so upset all the time now. I didn't mean it though. Maybe this song wasn't about me, I mean they probably wrote it ages before I even knew them.

_**Turn right **_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Turn right **_

_**You won't be alone**_

_**You might **_

_**Fall off this track sometimes**_

_**Hope to see you on the finish line**_

Oh no, it was definitely about me. '_You won't be alone' _he said that to me, like it should comfort me, but now it was like my worst nightmare.

_**Driving all your friends**_

_**At a speed they cannot follow**_

_**Soon you will be on your own**_

_**Somehow I'm to blame**_

_**For this never-ending racetrack you call life**_

Nick always wanted me to trust him, ever since that first day, told me not to push him away, to tell him.

_**Turn right (turn right)**_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Turn right (turn right)**_

_**You won't be alone**_

_**You might (you might)**_

_**Fall off this track sometimes**_

_**Hope to see you at the finish line**_

Nick was looking straight at me. His eyes were pleading - no begging - me to trust him.

_**I did all I could**_

_**And I gave**_

_**Everything**_

_**But you had to go your way**_

_**And that road was not for me**_

I couldn't take it anymore; the tears were streaming down my face, for more reasons than one. I didn't know it hurt him so much. I jumped out of my chair and ran out of there as fast as I could. I could still hear the song slightly, like the background music in a movie that was my life.

_**Turn right **_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Turn right **_

_**You won't be alone**_

_**You might (you might)**_

_**Fall off this track sometimes**_

_**Hope to see you at the finish line**_

The song ended and relief washed over me, no more words to show me how foolish I'd been. I leant back on the bench that was conveniently placed right outside the restaurant. The wind blew at my hair, stinging my tear filled eyes. I heard the door to the restaurant open and someone sit next to me. I didn't bother looking to see who it was, at the moment I didn't care.

"Hey," the person beside me said, pulling the hair off my face; it was Demi. "You okay Miley?"

I sniffled, "yeah."

"Don't lie to me Miles, I know you're not, heck everyone in there who knows you knows you're not okay. Nick almost stopped singing, you could see his heart break up there on stage!"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know, okay? I didn't think it meant so much to him!" I mumbled, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Shh, shhh," Demi whispered, comforting me. God, I felt so stupid, she was my age for crying out loud, yet she as looking after me!

"I-I-I couldn't do it! I'm so stupid!"

"Miles, what are you on about?"

But I couldn't answer. Finally I croaked, "I wanna go home."

"Okay, we'll go home, the show's almost over anyways, I'll take you," Demi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bench. She led me to the car and I sat down beside her in the passenger seat. The ride back to Demi's house was silent; I didn't think I could say anything without crying.

We arrived at her house and just sat in the car quietly for a bit.

"You sure you're okay?" Demi broke the silence.

"Yeah. And… uhm… thanks, for, you know, bringing me home."

"Hey, it's what friends are for," Demi replied, smiling at me, then getting out of the car. I followed behind her and the moment I got my shoes off, I ran up to my room and got ready for bed.

I was sitting in bed looking at my scrapbook, I know it's cheesy I brought it with me, but it's my life. I had stopped crying ages ago, it was as if there were no more tears left to cry. Every time I turned to a new page of photographs I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but nothing came out. My phone buzzed beside, signaling a new text message. I put the scrapbook down on the floor beside my bed and picked up my cell phone. '_1 New Text Message From Nick' _it said. I hesitantly opened it,

_**'Miles, r u ok? I saw u run out, wats wrong, tell me plz, I want to help'**_

When I said I had no more tears to shed, I guess all it needed was Nick to pull some out of me. The tears started pouring out of my eyes as I shut my phone off, not being able to handle replying to him after my pain had hurt him so bad. I set my phone down and crawled under the covers, praying for sleep to come fast and wipe these dreadful thoughts from my head.

**(Nick's POV)**

I waited 20 minutes for a reply from Miley, but I got none. I guessed she was sleeping and gave up. I just really hope she's okay. I didn't mean for that song to make her cry, in fact I wanted it to stop her from crying, for her to realize I'd always be there for her. I just wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me in.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Uhm, so, basically, I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

_**Chapter 9**_

**(No ones POV)**

A young woman sat amongst the weeds and flowers of an overgrown, grassy hill. Hundreds of people swarmed the sandy beach below, but no one could hear her. In her lap sat her precious guitar, as her right hand strummed a succession of chords. Out of her mouth came a sweet, yet sad, melody. A few tears were falling from her eyes and streaming down her face, yet still, her smile was seemingly unfazed. From afar you'd think she was crying tears of joy, but anyone who ever knew her, knew they were tears of pain. The wind blew on her face, blowing her hair behind her shoulders and carrying the angelic tune to the ears of a young man climbing over the hill in search of the young woman. The sound of her voice brought tears to his own eyes, but he brushed them away with the back of his hand; she couldn't see him cry. He approached her from behind and settled into the grass of the right side of her. The young woman looked up at him, and stared deep into his eyes. She continued with the song, never once breaking her gaze on him.

"Miley…" the young man whispered when she stopped singing. She continued looking at him, searching his face, hoping for some indication of how she was to start, but he beat her to the chase. "I'm sorry," he continued, a little louder this time, breaking her gaze and turning to face the calming waters.

"Sorry? Nick, you didn't do anything," Miley finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," Nick, said, turning back to face her.

"You didn't make me cry…" Miley started, "it's everything else that made me cry."

"What everything else, Miley? Tell me, please," his eyes pleaded with her.

"You're right, everything you said in that song was right."

"Tell me what's wrong." He continued pleading with her.

"You were only trying to help," Miley continued, ignoring his previous comment, "and all I did was push you away. It's me who should be sorry." Nick just stared at her, unable to find words, so she continued. "I didn't know…I didn't realize that it hurt you that much. I was only trying to protect you," Nick's eyes glazed over in confusion, so Miley explained herself, "I thought by not telling you I was saving you the worry of having to put up with my problems. I just kept telling myself that, but in reality I think I just didn't want to have to deal with the pain it brought me. So, I'm sorry, sorry but being foolish and stupid and selfish and for causing you pain by trying to avoid pain myself. Just, please don't be mad, Nick, I didn't mean it." she finished, meeting Nick's gaze, her eyes now filled with a new kind of sadness.

"Miles, I was never mad at you, and I never could be," his soft voice consoled, "and I certainly never meant to cause you pain, I just wanted to help you, make you happy, ease you _pain,_ but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"And I will, Nick, I will, I promise, just give me time. You have to understand, I've never had to tell anyone about this, they just knew, people just knew."

"What could be so bad about me knowing that wasn't bad about them knowing?"

"I-I-I don't know. I didn't want to lose you, I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I couldn't stand to lose another person. And if you didn't leave me, you'd only stay friends with me because you pitied me. I didn't want you to forget about the real me."

"Nothing could be so bad that it would make me leave you, Miles, _nothing_."

"That's what she said, but she just walked away."

"Who?"

"This girl I knew a few years ago. She was new to the school so she didn't know and no one told her. Eventually I decided to tell her and when I did she was so disgusted, repulsed, or I don't even know, that she stopped being my friend. After that, when I went to high school I just didn't tell anyone, I kept to myself, only my close friends I'd know a while new."

"Miley, Miley, my sweet, sweet Miley. That girl was stupid to forget you because of something that happened in the past. She obviously didn't understand that it's who you are now that matters. Don't let her bring you down, forget her, she's not important. I can promise you that nothing you could ever tell me would make me leave you."

"I know, now I know."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I-I-I…yeah" Miley stuttered.

"Then tell me," Nick said, wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder, "I'm all ears."

**(Miley's POV)**

"When I was young, my parents, if you could even call me that, they, well, they didn't act much like parents. My mum was an alcoholic and my dad was a druggie, though I suppose they were each a bit of both. During the day my mom would be so nice, and kind, but at the end of the day when my dad came home they would both get drunk, or high, or maybe both. I was young then, I didn't know the difference. The beatings started when I was about 3 years old, if I didn't do what they asked, and sometimes they just beat me for no reason. I knew well enough to stay out of their way and do exactly as they said but sometimes they would just come find me and beat me until I was numb, for no reason." I looked up at Nick with tears in my eyes. He was crying a bit too, but he motioned for me to continue, so I did.

"I had a brother, you know, he was 4 years older than me. Whenever they would get drunk he would take me to my room and put on some music and play with me to drown out their shouting. If they called for me, he would go instead, though I suspect that just made it worse. But still, he protected me, he looked after me, he loved me like no one ever has. When I was 6 years old, there was one night that it was particularly bad. I was called down, but my brother went.

"After a while he didn't come back up and I got worried, so I went downstairs and hid round the corner and watched as they beat my brother to death. I cried out when he collapsed on the floor and my dad noticed me. He yanked me into the room and he beat me as my mom looked on, laughing. I don't remember what happened after that, I think I got knocked out. Later someone told me that a neighbour called the police after hearing shouting. The police came and my parents tried to excuse themselves, saying we both came home beaten and collapsed on the floor when they tried to help, but the police took them into custody anyways.

"My parents didn't have a will, and there was no known family so I was sent away to a foster home. The people were nice there and they looked after me, but it wasn't the same. I was taken away from the only home I'd ever known. Sure it was the home I'd been beaten in, but before that started it had been nice. And it was the only place I felt close to my brother, who was now gone. After a while I began to get used to this new home, and I started to like it. I called the lady mom, the man dad and all their kids brother or sister. Life finally seemed to be looking up for me. Then one day it all drastically changed." I was tearing up now, it was hard to continue, but I did, for Nick's sake, he deserved to know the end of the story.

"The lady, my mom, as I called her then, got into a car accident. She died. The man was in despair; he didn't know what to do, he had 4 kids of his own and worked all day. I was taken away from the family and sent to another. For the next 2 years I was shipped from family to family, from house to house, from bad neighbourhood to even worse neighbourhood.

"Shortly after my 11th birthday I was sent off to a new family and a new neighbourhood. This one was the worst yet. The lady was nice enough, but I'd learnt by then not to get attached to another family. The problem was that she didn't have very much money, so we lived in a pretty shabby house in a horrible neighbourhood; it was so dangerous. Once I almost got raped on my way home from a late choir practice, 3 guys attacked me and they…well…yeah…they would've if they hadn't of run away when they heard police sirens near by." I looked over at Nick, his expression was unreadable. It was a mixture of pain, and worry, and concern and then just pure shock. I took a deep breath in and continued,

"A few weeks later, I was standing at a bus stop in the neighbourhood on my way to another choir practice. Just as I was about to give up waiting for the bus and start walking, a car drove by with its window open. The passenger in the car pulled out a gun and shot twice. I got hit in my chest, directly below my heart, and the second bullet grazed the arm of the lady behind me. I collapsed onto the pavement and the last thing I remember is people yelling for someone to call 911. I woke up in a hospital and that's when I got this," I said, pulling my dog tag out from under my shirt and holding it in my hand.

"Hypocardiacprofilia; it's a condition where you're missing a tiny part of your heart. Not the crucial part, just a section of tissue. When the bullet hit me it stabbed into the bottom bit of my heart and when they pulled it out a little bit of tissue came out too. **(AN: I don't think it's possible, just go with the flow :P) **They replaced it with this kind of fake tissue but if it encounters certain substances it degrades and that can cause problems. Without it I could live, quite easily but sometimes certain things happen and it becomes a problem, it hasn't yet though.

"The police and social services decided this lady's house was no place for a child like me so moved to another family. It was just a man and his wife in this house, a really nice neighbourhood, not too rich but definitely not poor. Also, it was closer to the school I'd been going to since I was 4 and luckily hadn't had to switch out of. This was a good house, a good family, and after a few months I began to adjust, but I was still didn't want to get too attached for fear I'd be moved again. But then, near my 12th birthday, about 9 months after I'd moved in with the family, they adopted me.

"I couldn't believe it, after 3 years of being shipped around someone had finally wanted to keep me. I've been with that family for 4 years now **(AN: She's going to be 15 here because I don't want her to be too old) **and they've become like my mom and dad. I swore after the woman from my first family died, that I'd never call another woman mom again. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and it wanted to be loved, and this man and woman loved me unconditionally, it felt right to call them mom and dad.

"That movie, the reason I cried so hard is that I remember going to a funeral, the one for my brother and though it wasn't the death of my parents it was definitely the loss of them and it just reminds me every time of the day I saw my brother die before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything." I sighed, finally finished my story. The tears were streaming down my face now and my heart ached with the feeling of loneliness; it's been 9 years since my brother died and it still hurts.

"Miley…" Nick breathed, almost inaudibly. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me into a sideways hug. I rested my head comfortable against his chest, my tears drenching his shirt. "Miles, I had no idea your life has been so horrible,"

"No one does know. It's not who I am now, I'm happy now, and sure every once in a while I feel like crying, but look at me! I'm living the dream millions of people wish they could be living everyday. Sure it took a lot of pain to get me here, but I'm so much stronger now. Music got me through the darkest hours of my life, just playing my grandpa's old guitar, the grandpa I never met, and singing whatever I felt. No I get a chance to share that music with the world. How lucky am I?"

"Very lucky, but, how was that not eating away at you inside?" Nick asked.

"I try and forget the past, live in the present and strive for the future. I can't dwell on the bad parts of my life because it won't get me anywhere. I'm not a broken girl who needs to be fixed…"

"You're a broken girl that needs to be understood," Nick interrupted me.

"Yeah"

"And does it feel better, knowing that someone out here knows, and understands you?"

"I didn't think it would, but it does. Now I know, when I feel sad at home, I can call you up and you will know why I'm sad, you'll understand my pain, because you know my story."

"I didn't honestly know that was your story, I figured it was something minor. Never that."

"You know you're the first person I've ever told that whole story to? My friends from school at the time, they're still my best friends now, but, you see, they knew I was moving houses a lot, but they never came over, they never saw the state I lived in. They knew my brother had died and I was taken away from my parents, but they didn't know why. They knew I'd been shot at and they knew I'd been adopted but they didn't know the pain I felt. At the time it was too raw to share, now I can cope."

"I'm glad you told me Miles, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. I thought I was going to lose you, I saw you slipping away into your tears and the thought that I might have been able to help, but the lack of knowledge stopped me, it was too much." Nick murmured, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his torso, finally felling safe.

**(No ones POV)**

And so that young woman and man sat together on that grassy hill, their arms wrapped around each other for security. Not security from the outside world, no, but security from their emotions, knowing now that they would always understand each other's pain. The wind was still blowing, as the sun set slowing in the distance. The people on the beach below were disappearing slowly, as dinnertime approached, and the water cooled off in the evening breeze. From afar you'd think they were lovers, enjoying the romantic sunset, but from up close you'd see they were just two mere teenagers, slowly finding comfort in each other.

**AN: As you may have noticed, dome of it was in No one's point of view, but the rest was in Miley's point of view, tell me if you like No one's point of view... It won't always be nameless, but I'm not sure which I like better... so tell me in a review and if you like it I might start doing more of it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**(Nick's POV)**

The sun had finally set, but this being a city, it wasn't very dark outside yet. We were walking down the path towards my house, which she'd never been in. She had her guitar in her left hand and was gripping my arm with her other. I'm not sure whether she was holding my arm for support because she was so tired, or for protection, but it didn't matter to me. It was mostly silent at the moment, all I could hear was the sound of rushing cars on the highway in the distance.

I was still getting over what Miley had told me; I couldn't believe she could have gone through all of that, but still manage to be happy. I looked down at her face; her eyes were half shut as her head rested on my arm, ancient tears were drying on her face as the corner of her lips pulled back slightly into a smile. Her hair was falling in front of her eyes and my hand twitched, itching to push it back behind her ears. A voice in my head reminded me of that old saying, "you never know unless you try", so I lifted up my right hand and brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes opened fully and she lifted her head up to look at me. She gave me a weak smile and moved her hand from its place on my arm, to intertwine her fingers with mine. We stayed like this for the rest of the way home, when I had to release her hand in order to unlock the door.

I took Miley's guitar from her and gently set it down on the bench just inside the front door. "Mom??" I called out into the silent house, where is everyone?

"She's outside cooking dinner with dad," Joe said, coming into the hallway, "Woah, are you okay Miley?"

"I-uh-I'm-uh," Miley stuttered, "Go Joe," I interrupted, glaring at Joe in the process.

"Geez, nice to know how welcome I am here," he huffed, going up the stairs. Miley looked lost so I grabbed her arm, leading her to a seat in the kitchen.

"Sit here, I'm going to go find my mom," I told her, walking out of the kitchen.

**(Miley's POV)**

I looked around the unfamiliar setting from my place on the island chair. Everything was so perfect and clean. I got up off the chair and wandered around the kitchen, stopping every so often to admire the expensive looking utensils placed carefully on hooks on the walls under the cabinets. I was looking at a picture of the whole family hanging on the wall by the door when Nick came back in. I turned around to face him, suddenly feeling very dizzy. I grabbed onto the doorframe, trying to steady myself. I felt Nick's arms go around me, "Miley?" I heard him say. I tried to respond but no words came out of my mouth. I could feel my heart pounding away in an unusual rhythm. My legs were going numb and then my vision went totally black and I collapsed into Nick's arms.

**(Nick's POV)**

"Miley? Miles? Answer me!" I yelled at her, to no prevail. Her body was lank in my arms and her breathing ragged. "MOM!!! MOM!!!" I yelled, praying she could hear me. I heard Frankie run downstairs, curiosity getting the better of him. He entered into the kitchen, his eyes going wide at the sight of an unconscious Miley. "Go get mom, Frankie, NOW!" I screamed at him.

He darted out of the kitchen running into my mom halfway to the back door. "Nick needs you," I heard him say to my mom. Seconds later she entered into the kitchen, gasping at the scene before her eyes.

"Nick, what happened?" she said rushing to my side.

"I dunno, she just collapsed, mom what do I do?" I said, my voice cracking from tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Nicholas, calm down, put her on the couch," my mom comforted. I walked into the living room, carrying Miley bridal style, her head flopped back, and the dried tears still present on her face. "Joe, Kevin! Come down here now!" my mom yelled up the stairs. By this time my dad had come into the living room, wondering what all the commotion was about.

I placed Miley gently on the couch and kneeled down beside her head. "Please, Miles, Please be okay," I whispered looking tearfully down at her face, stroking her hair.

"We have to get her to the hospital," I heard my mom say to my brothers and dad. "Frankie you're going to stay here with daddy, ok? Kevin, go bring the car round, Joe, help Nick get Miley to the car."

I heard everyone shuffle about, my dad taking Frankie to his room, out of the way and Kevin running out the get the car. Joe came to my side, patting me on the back. "She'll be okay," he whispered softly.

I put one arm under back and the other under her knees, letting her head rest against my shoulder. Her breathing was almost impossible to hear now and her heart was beating out of control. Joe walked in front of me, opening door and knocking stuff out of the way. We met my mom and Kevin at the car where they were both seated in the front seats. Joe opened the door for me and I slipped inside, careful not to bump Miley. Joe walked around and into the other door, pulling Miley's feet onto his knees as her head rested on my lap.

The drive to the hospital was torture; it seemed that every set of traffic lights we came to was on red, and we got stuck behind every slow car in L.A. Finally we reached the hospital and I ran in the main doors with Miley in my arms. There were tons of people waiting in the entrance, sitting plastic chairs with tired expressions on their faces. I rushed up to the check-in lady, my mom following as Kevin and Joe sat down, trying not to be recognized.

"Can I help you?" the lady said. God dammit, could she not see I had an unconscious girl in my arms?

"She's not breathing for Christ's sake!" I yelled back at her.

"Nicholas, calm down," my mom lectured, "she's unconscious, her heart's not beating correctly and she's barely breathing, sometimes not at all."

"I need a doctor over here!" the lady yelled, rushing into motion. She grabbed a nearby gurney as a nurse rushed over, taking Miley from me and setting her down on the blankets. They started wheeling her away, and my mom and I swiftly followed them into a dim hospital room.

"What's her name?" the doctor we met in the room asked.

"Miley, Miley Stewart." I responded, calming down now that she was in hospital care.

"Are you her family?" guess the doctor didn't know who we were.

"No, she doesn't live -"

"Her guardian's on the way" my mom interrupted, "I called Demi and she's coming now with her mom" she whispered to me.

"Any known medical conditions?"

"She has a dog tag," I said, as my mom gave me a questioning look. The doctor lifted up the chain to read the dog tag as the nurses stuck an IV in her arm and put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Oh my! I need an x-ray done in here!" the doctor yelled after reading her condition. "Stop the IV flow, she can't have that medicine, I need the other one," he continued yelling at the nurses. Everyone stepped into motion, rushing in and out with new equipment and more people. "You're going to have to step outside" the doctor said to us,  
we'll come get you as soon as we have news.

I was frozen to the spot as I watched them poke and prod at Miley, her face pale as anything and her fingers trembling. I felt my mom grab my arm and drag me outside the room where we walked back to the waiting room, taking a seat next to Kevin and Joe.

"What's her condition?" my mom asked me.

"I-uh-I don't know," I replied, Miley didn't want anyone to know, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell them.

"Yes you do," my mom retorted sternly.

"I-uh- heart." I sighed, giving in.

"A heart condition?" my mom questioned, shocked, "How bad?"

"It's uhm-" I was searching for the right words when Demi ran into the hospital followed by her mom.

"How is she? What's wrong? Where'd they take her? What happened?" Demi asked frantically.

"Woah, Demi, chill, one question at a time," Joe joked, trying to lighten the mood. Demi just glared at him.

"The doctors are looking at her now. They're getting some x-ray's done, we don't know what's wrong yet." My mom explained to the anxious Demi.

Just then a nurse walked into the waiting room, "Stewart?" she asked to the crowd of people.

"That's us," Demi's mom replied.

"The doctor needs more information, she has a scar on her chest, what's it from?" Everyone looked expectantly at me, the only person who seemed to know.

"Uh… bullet wound," I hesitantly said.

"You're going to have to come with us, we need as much information as possible to figure out what's wrong." The nurse said, looking at me and turning around ready to walk away. I got up out of my seat, glancing at the shocked faces of Demi's family and mine.

**(Demi's POV)**

A bullet wound? I looked around at the other faces, mirroring my own expression. I'm glad I'm not the only one who was totally clueless. Kevin was the first to break the silence, "She was shot at?"

"I'd never have thought," Joe responded, deep in thought.

"Why didn't she tell us?" my mom asked, as though this whole incident was her fault.

"Because she didn't want this to happen," I said, sighing, "she didn't want us to get all worried about it, when to her it wasn't a big deal."

"But we could've helped!" Joe cried out.

"Honey, Demi's right, she didn't want us to know, if it was important she would've told us, that probably not the problem, just a means to find the problem." Denise Grey, Nick, Kevin and Joe's mom said.

"Nick knew," Joe retorted.

"Because she wanted Nick to know," I replied. "Look guys, sitting here bickering about why she didn't tell us isn't going to help her, just everyone be quiet."

Ten minutes later Nick walked back in, looking even more disheveled, and ready to cry. He sat down in an empty seat a few chairs away from the rest of us and put his head in his hands. I walked over and sat down next to him, putting my hand on his back. "It's okay to cry Nick" I whispered and felt his body tremble and the tears poured out of his eyes.

"I finally got her to open up to me, I can't lose her now," he muttered, turning his head to look at me. The sight on him almost broke my heart. Poor Nick, Miley meant so much to him, and she didn't even know.

I let him cry a bit before asking the one question burning a hole in my mind. "Will she be okay?" I whispered.

"They d-don't kn-know." Nick stuttered, erupting in a fresh round of tears. I felt a tug at my heart and tears started to come out of my own eyes. She was just getting the chance to live her dream, I prayed that chance wouldn't be taken away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Omg I'm so sorry! It's been like over 2 weeks since I last updated!! I was away for like 9 days and then volunteering at a camp all last week and I've just been so busy. But Melissa (Team M) was bugging me to update so I did! XD x3 It's kinda short, but I hope you like it :) I don't know when I'll get to update next...hopefully soon :) Oh and, everything I say is totally fictional, like all the medical stuff :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 11**_

**(Nick's POV)**

Half an hour later we were still sitting impatiently in the waiting room, hoping for more news. After I got back it had been mostly silent, they didn't tell me anything while I was in there, except that they were looking for the cause of the problem. Since then there had been no more news.

My mom walked over and sat down next to me. Joe was snoozing in the corner, Demi and Kevin were whispering quietly a few chairs away and Demi's mom had gone to get coffee for everyone.

"Nick, sweetie, what happened to Miley?" my mom asked me.

I looked over at her, "I don't know, they didn't tell me, they were still trying to figure it out."

"Not tonight Nick, in the past," she looked over at my stricken expression, "why was she shot?"

"I-uhm- I promised I wouldn't tell, mom, it's not my place. I'll leave it up to her to tell you the whole story when she's better."

"What if it's important?"

"I told them what's important, how or why she got shot isn't," I finished just as the doctor walked into the room, making me jump out of my seat.

"Stewart?" he called into the waiting room, just like the nurse did before. My mom stood up beside me and waved the doctor over.

"Is she okay?" I heard Demi say, coming to stand next to me, along with the rest of my family and her mom.

The doctor took a look at us all before starting, "Well, we hope so, she-"

"You hope so?" I interrupted.

"Nick, calm down," my mom said sternly, as Demi placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it to try and get me to be quiet.

"As a result of her condition, she had a metal cap placed on the bottom half of her heart, to ensure maximum function. Our x-rays show that a section degraded, causing the cap to shift and interfere with the pumping of her heart. Unconsciousness is the body's natural response when the heart's not pumping correctly, it means the body can focus on getting the heart to work properly without having to worry about normal body functions." the doctor continued.

"So she's okay?" questioned Joe, cluelessly.

"Well, we're not sure what caused the metal to degrade, as only some things do, none of which Miss Stewart should have in her body. We need to operate in order to fix the cap so it stops interfering with her heart, but we're not entirely sure whether we should replace it or take it out entirely. She would be fine without it, but it does improve the pumping of the heart if she has it, but we don't want it to degrade again and cause problems. If it happens again we can't guarantee she would survive."

"How are you going to make the decision?" Demi's mom asked.

"We are running some blood tests now to ensure she's not intoxicated with anything."

"She wouldn't drink, she's a good kid." Demi interjected.

"We're not talking about alcohol or drugs, we're talking about chemicals and the like. We should have the lab results soon and we will make a decision then. Of course, a parent or guardian will have to agree. I'll come get you as soon as we have news." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" I asked, before he left.

"Yes, we gave her some sedatives but she should be waking up now. Only one at a time though, her body's under a lot of stress, despite the fact that a machine's helping her heart pump." He replied, walking away, leaving us in silence.

I so badly wanted to see her, but I didn't think I could without breaking down. And I couldn't let her see my cry. How could a girl I'd only known a week already mean so much to me? I didn't understand it, it's like while I was trying to get her to open up, I saw a side of her I never thought I'd ever see, a side that made me fall in love with her. No. I couldn't love her. It was too soon. But I do.

"You want to see her first, Nick?" my mom said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, uhm," crap, I need to make a decision, fast! "Yeah," I finally said. 'What?' I thought to myself. I didn't know what I was gonna say! I lifted my head up to see everyone staring at me, "oh, uhm, I'm just- uhh - yeah…" I stuttered turning around and walking towards her room.

I walked in just as the nurse left the room, and saw Miley lying there, looking so fragile with all the machines hooked up to her. The mere sight of her brought tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away and grabbed the chair in the corner, pulling it over and placing it beside her bed. She was still asleep so I just sat down and stared at her breathing. I reached out and grabbed her cold hand and wrapped it in my own. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids but she remained asleep.

"Miles," I sighed, "Miles, what am I going to do with you? Every time I think we're finally on our way to a greater friendship, something happens that sets it all back. I can't let you go now. I see how fragile you are, yet so strong at the same time. I admire your courage, Miles, you're one of a kind, you really are. I could've gone my whole life and never have met you, and I would have been fine. But since I met you, I just haven't been the same. And not in a bad way, I'm a better person because of you Miles, everyone's been saying. But I've only known you a week."

I looked over at her sleeping peacefully. I really needed to say this to her when she was awake, when she could actually hear me. I continued anyways, I needed to get this off my chest.

"You need to me okay Miley. You will be okay. After all you've been through I know you'll survive this. Just a little longer and you'll be fine. You're stronger than any of us, you know? You'll be fine."

Realization dawned on me. When she woke up there was going to be questions, questions I knew she really didn't want to answer. "I think I owe you an apology. Everyone, they're going to wonder what happened to you, not just now, but before. The doctors needed information, I let slip you're condition in front of them. I'm sorry, I really am. But I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't let them judge you; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you, Miles, and I promise I'll protect you." Did I really just say that? Thank goodness she wasn't awake.

I reached up with one hand and started stroking her hair, pushing it off her face. I was shocked to see tears coming out of her eyes. Suddenly she was awake, whispering my name.

"Nick" she said.

"Miley! You're awake," I said, pulling my hand away from her hair. "I need to go get a nurse," I continued, releasing her hand from my grip and standing up. But Miley was quicker than me, she held tightly onto my hand, forcing me to sit down again.

"I heard everything," she mumbled through her tears.

"Everything?" I whispered back, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Everything." Oh, lordy, I thought to myself, I wasn't really ready for her to hear me say all of that.

"I'm gonna just, uhhh, go…" I said questioningly, standing up again and walking towards the door. I heard her giggle behind me.

"Nick?" I turned around to face her, "I love you too," she said as I walked through the door in complete shock.

* * *

**AN: Yay!! I finally figured out how to do that line thingy :p lolz. So uhmm... tell me what you think :) Hope you liked it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Aha, wow. K so it's been like forever, and I'm sorry, Im so terrible, aren't I? I've had like no time and tomorrow I leave straight after 'work' for my bro's skating competition and I get back Sunday night but then I leave to New York on the Thursday and don't get back until like Monday afternoon, I don't think I'll have time to write in between and I won't have internet while I'm away. Sorry!!! I'm not sure how many chapters are left, I don't know what else to write and school's starting soon and I dont know how much time I'll have to write once it picks up again. Anyways, it's been so long you might have to go back and read the chapter but I hope you like it still and enjoy :) Review please, they make my day =D x3**

_**Chapter 12**_

**(Miley's POV)**

He did not just walk out on me. He had been begging me to open up to him, but when I did, when I finally let him in, when I finally accepted him, he walked out. If I wasn't so weak right now, I'd yell after him, I am not about to lose him. I lifted my hand, the one that wasn't dangling off the bed waiting for Nick to reclaim it, and wiped away my tears, only to realize it had an IV sticking out of it.

What had happened to me? I looked around me, only just understanding the fact that I was lying in a hospital bed. I mean, before I hadn't really thought about where I was, just what was happening. Last I remember I was in the Grey's kitchen, and then, and then I fainted. But, why? I had no clue, why had no one explained this to me! Just then Demi walked in.

**(Demi's POV)**

I walked into Miley's hospital room to see her lying there looking like a lost puppy. What had Nick told her!

"Miles, hun, are you okay?" I said, rushing over and sitting in the chair placed beside her bed.

"What happened?" she whispered to me, weakly.

"Nick didn't tell you?"

"I was asleep."

'Oh no!' I thought, I didn't even know the full story. Nick is the one who should be doing this, goddamn that child for being so love sick! I turned to Miley and saw the lost expression on her face. I had to tell her, it was only fair. And so I told her what the doctor told me and saw her eyes cloud over with tears.

"The doctor's waiting for test results to see what to do," I finished and shyly looked at Miley, anxious to hear her response. She opened her mouth to say something and the doctor walked in.

**(Miley's POV)**

"Ah, Miss Stewart, you're awake, good. Miss Lovato we're going to have to ask you to leave the room while we discuss this with Miss Stewart," the doctor said.

Demi got up to leave, but I reached out to grab her hand, "she can stay", I said to the doctor. I was not going to be left alone to be told my fate.

"We don't usually allow this, but just once won't harm anyone," the doctor stated, looking between the two of us. "Well Miss Stewart, your test results came back and it seems you have an increased level of a certain hormone that can cause the particular metal bonder in your heart cap to degrade. This hormone increase isn't in everyone, but is a normal happening in nature and there is nothing we can do about it. It's not dangerous in itself but if we were to replace the metal cap it would degrade again and that would be serious. We have decided we are going to remove the cap in surgery immediately and then send you home tomorrow."

"Will I be fine without it? I know my heart can work without it, but will I still be able to sing and dance and carry on as normal?" I questioned, nervously.

"You will have to take it easy for a while, let your heart recover from the stress that as recently been placed on it, but after that, as long as the activity isn't too strenuous, you should be okay. However, if you should feel anything wrong, come see me immediately."

I sighed in relief, I didn't want some stupid man from years ago, to ruin my life now.

"We're going to take you up to surgery now then," the doctor said, and Demi left the room, presumably to tell the others what was going on. I felt my self being moved and pushed towards an elevator and taken up into a room.

~xoxox~

I opened my eyes and immediately squinted against the sun streaming in through a window at the far end of the room. I looked to my right and saw Nick and Demi asleep on the couch against the wall. I took a look at the clock on the wall, '7:49', it said, I wonder what time I had the surgery last night. I contemplated waking Nick and Demi up, but one look at how tired they were made me decide against it. I tried to sit up in bed but was met with excruciating pain from beneath my heart. I tried to look and see my scar but it was much too painful. I settled for lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

~xoxox~

**(Nick's POV)**

I woke up with a start, not really remembering the dream that caused me to be so scared. I glanced at the watch on my left wrist; '9:12'. 'Miley', I thought. I lifted my body into an upright position on the couch and looked over at Miley's bed, only to find her staring at me with an intense expression on her face. I smiled and she returned the gesture. My immediate thought was whether she was okay, but then I recalled what happened before she went into surgery. I hope she wasn't mad at me; I was just so shocked that I couldn't stay and hear what else she had to say. I guess I had spent too long in my own thoughts for when I looked back at Miley she had a quizzical expression on her face. I decided to play it safe and not mention the incident last night.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, calmly, despite what I was feeling inside.

"Good, I guess, I mean under the circumstances, good." she mumbled back, "how about you?"

"Me? I'm not the one who just had surgery, Miles." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you stayed here the whole time, and that can't be a comfortable couch to sleep on, especially with Demi sharing it." she paused for a moment, "You know, I really appreciate it, I never thought I'd meet even one person who would be willing to sleep on a hospital couch just so they could be there when I woke up, and now I have two."

"It's cause we care about you, Miles. You know not everyone has an ulterior motive for being you friend?"

"Yeah, I know" she sighed, "it's just, with my life, it's hard to trust people, I can make friends, but it's hard to truly love someone, when all the people I have ever loved have been taken away from me."

"I won't leave, I told you I wouldn't and I won't."

"I know, and I believe you now," she gave me a weak smile. I heard an 'aww' come from beside me and turned away from Miley and mine's intense stare to see Demi looking between the two of us. She started giggling when I gave her a glare and Miley joined in when they saw the exasperated look on my face.

"Is there something I should know?" Demi asked, feigning innocence.

"No," I said, firmly.

"Actually, uhm, there is," Miley muttered looking at me for support.

'What?' I mouthed to her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Uhm, I need to tell you what happened," Miley stated, more confidently this time, "I need to tell you my story."

"About time," Demi muttered, sarcastically.

"Demi!" I yelled, "Shut up."

"I was just saying," Demi retorted.

"Yeah, well don't, this is serious."

"Wow, Mr. Grumpy much."

"Mrs. Bitchy much," I growled, angrily.

"Nick!" Demi cried out.

"Demi!" I growled back.

"Nicholas!" I heard Miley yell, sternly, silencing both of us, "I can take care of myself, let me talk to Demi, okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

"Alone." She responded.

"Oh," I said as stood up and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Omg I am such a terrible updater!!! It's been like over a month since I last posted, you've all probably lost interest! School is so hectic at the moment it's just crazy! Whoever said grade 10 was easier than grade 9, lied. I was gonna continue this chapter but then I figured it was late and I wouldn't write any more tonight, nor during the week and I'm away next weekend so it would be another 2 weeks until it got posted and I figured you guys deserved another chapter, so here it is! This story's coming to an end, it's just way too much for me to handle right now, I'm not sure how many more chapters but I might do a sequel. It depends on how much interest there is. I'd like write a lot then post it gradually so you don't get bored, but probably after xmas or something, so that gives me time to write!

Read and review please guys! I only got like 2 reviews last chapter and I really wanna know what you guys think, your comments mean a lot to me and keep my inspired!

Disclaimer: Same story as last time, I own nothing.

_**Chapter 13**_

**(Miley's POV)**

I turned away from the door and faced Demi, an expectant look on her face. I searched around in my head for the right words to start the story. Nice and easy, I decided.

"I had a brother and -"

"Really?" Demi questioned, cutting me off, "is he gonna come visit you? Will I get to meet him? How old is he? Wait… had?"

"Had," I clarified, "when I was 6 years old he was killed. He was only 10."

"Killed? By who?" Demi asked, shocked.

"My parents."

"Oh my lord, Miles… What happened?"

And then I told her, every last detail. Everything I told Nick I repeated in full detail to Demi, except the part about not being able to trust anyone; that was between me and Nick.

"Jesus Miley, how on earth did you manage to keep all that a secret?" Demi said when I was finished.

"When there's a will, there's a way," I quoted. Demi giggled, "Now, I really wanna get out of here, where's a doctor?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll go look for one," Demi said, laughing at my attempted humour. "Oh, the parents are here," she continued, reading the message on her phone.

"My parents are here?" I nearly shouted, shocked.

"No, Miley, my mom and Nick's mom and dad are here," Demi said, as if she was talking to a 5 year old, trying not to laugh.

Demi stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around, winked at me and pushed open the swinging door leaving room for Nick to enter.

"Nick, your parents are in the waiting room, go see them." I said, sternly, knowing he had been standing outside the door the whole time.

"I know, I had to see if you were okay first," he replied.

"I'm fine, you know? I didn't think I would be, but I am, I really am," I sighed, "I guess telling you made the story easier to tell the second time. You were right."

"About what?"

"I just needed to let it all out. And you listened."

"Well, you know, I try," Nick stated. I giggled as he sat down on the couch.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Nick Grey, you don't spend your life in hospital looking after sick girls… or do you?"

"No, just for you."

"Aww, your too sweet!" I cooed, "But you avoiding my question. Answer me."

"I, uhm, cancelled everything."

"You cancelled everything? Nick! You shouldn't have done that!"

"But I wanted to!"

"Nick, you have a responsibility to your brothers, your fans and your music, not to me"

"Well now it's to you too and there's nothing you can do about it," he replied, getting up off the couch and dancing out the room.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned to face me, a smirk plastered on his face.

~xoxox~

Two hours later the paperwork was finally complete and I was free to leave. I was going over to the Grey's house since Demi had to go film her show and her mom had to go back to work. Demi wouldn't let me stay at the house alone, in case I collapsed again or something, and since Nick cancelled all his activities for the day and his parent's don't work, forced me to go to their house. Well maybe forced isn't the best word, I resisted, but deep down, I kind of liked the idea. I walked out to their car, everyone hovering around me, as if I couldn't walk.

"Guys! I'm okay, I've been walking since I was a baby, I know how to do this, relax!" I finally yelled, it's not that I didn't appreciate their concern its just, there are limits. There was a murmur of sorry and everyone, except Nick, shifted around, pretending to let me be, but really they were watching my like a hawk. I rolled my eyes, "Nicholas Grey, I do not need your help walking to a car, I am okay." I heard Demi giggle slightly, and pull Joe away from the two of us.

"I know," he replied, ever so confidently.

"Then why are you still hovering around me?" I retorted.

"Because I want."

I paused for a bit, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't, "that's it? 'Because I want to'?"

"Uhm, yeah, pretty much."

"Wow, that's just… wow." I concluded, still unsure of what he really meant.

Finally we reached the car and I slipped in beside Joe as Nick got in on the other side of me. Kevin sat in the passenger seat up front, and Mr. Grey was driving the car. We pulled out of the lot and I watched as Demi and her mom drove off in their own car in the opposite direction as us. All of a sudden I felt scared, and I didn't know why. It's like without Demi I had no one to guide me, and I know that seems stupid since Nick knew so much more about me than Demi for the longest time, but I never went anywhere new without Demi or Mitchell. I glanced and Nick beside me, only to find his staring at me intently. I had two choices, one, act shocked, or two, joke about it. I chose option two.

"What you staring at, creeper?" I joked.

"Uhh, uhm, n-n-nothing…?" I stuttered back, blushing slightly.

Aw, that's so cute, I thought, I made him blush! Wait… I made him blush… Nick was just looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out

"Who's staring now, huh?" he smirked, and I blushed.

Well wasn't that embarrassing! I decided to face forward from now on, to avoid any other awkward conversations. Eventually we pulled up in front of another large house, this one almost bigger than Demi's. Mr. Grey punched the code into the keypad and I watched as the gate swung open painfully slow. Joe's knee was shaking anxiously beside mine, and the moment the car was in park he threw the door open and sprinted over to his car, yelling to us in the process.

"I'm going out for a bit, 'kay Dad?"

"Uhm, okay, be back for dinner, and let us know where you are," Mr. Grey replied sternly. Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes.

I scooted over to the door Joe had previously flown through and stepped out of the car, the sunlight blindly me momentarily. I turned around to shut the door and went dizzy all of a sudden. I grabbed tight onto the door, waiting for my vision to come back.

"Are you all right Miles?" I heard Nick say, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, yup, fine," I replied, regaining balance.

"You sure?" Nick responded, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," I confirmed and we walked towards the front door of the house, Nick arm still around me, as support.

We walked into the house and Nick led me towards the kitchen and sat me down on a stool.

"Want anything to drink? We've got juice, pop, milk…" his voice trailed off at the end.

"Uhm, water's good," I decided it was probably the safest choice after an operation.

"Of course, surgical dietary restrictions…" he seemed to ponder the idea, then continued, "when can you eat normally again?"

"Uhm, 24 hours from time of surgery, so just a few more hours."

Just then, Mr. Grey walked into the kitchen. "Kevin and I are going to run some errands, your mom's out with Frankie, call them if you need anything."

"'Kay dad, see you later." Nick replied.

"Bye, feel better Miley!" Mr. Grey shouted, walking out the door.

"Uhm, so what do you want to do now?" Nick said, turning back towards me.

I sipped on the water he placed in front of me, "Do you mind if I take a shower or something? I smell like hospital."

"Sure, go ahead, the bathroom's up the stairs and to your left, there should be a spare towel under the sink."

"Thanks," I said as I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was huge and at the end wall there was a giant mirror and I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess and there were bags under my eyes from the stress recently placed on my body. I stripped out of my clothes and fingered the scar on the chest. It didn't look to bad; it was right on top of the other one, just a little bigger. It should fade pretty soon, hopefully, at least. I turned the shower on to hot and stepped under the stream of water, letting it cascade over the body and wash away the blood, sweat and tears; literally.

10 minutes later, I'd washed my self down, and shampooed my hair, using the wash stuff they left in the guest shower. I stepped into the steamy bathroom and reached for a clean towel enveloping myself in it. I wrung out my hair and then realized I didn't have any clean clothes to wear, and I really didn't want to put on my old stuff. After a few minutes of wondering what to do, I finally decided I would go get some clothes from Nick. I put my bra and knickers on and wrapped myself back up in the towel.

As I walked out of the bathroom I could hear the TV faintly, from downstairs. I stood at the top of the staircase and called down, "Nick?" There was some shuffling and then Nick appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking totally shocked. "Do you have any clothes to borrow? My other stuff's dirty."

**(Nick's POV)**

I stared up at Miley standing on the top step of the stairs, running her hand through her long brown, curly hair, wrapped in only a towel. Still in shock, I was vaguely aware of her asked my something, and I tried formulating as response. "Uhm, uhh, I, uhh, yeah…?" I finally came out with. Miley looked like she trying to suppress a giggle and I trundled up the stairs and brushed passed her, my bare arm rubbing up against hers, sending shivers down my spine.

I walked into my room and over to my dresser, pulling out my smallest pair of grey sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt. I tossed them over to Miley who was waiting by the door. She looked so hot, I thought, and then backtracked. Was that creepy that I thought of her as hot when she was standing in my bedroom wearing only a towel and undergarments? Probably.

"You can change in here," I said, stepping out of the room and heading back downstairs to wait for her.

**(Miley's POV)**

I looked at the clothes Nick gave me and shrugged, better than nothing, I thought. I untied the towel, slipped into the track pants, pulled the t-shirt over my head, and looked at myself in his mirror. Really, a white t-shirt and a black bra, did that boy know nothing? Or was it intentional? I settled on the former, the latter made him seem creepy. Oh well, I sighed, there's nothing I can do about it.

I threw the wet towel into his hamper and walked down the stairs, ready to face any emotional games Nick threw at me, or so I thought.


End file.
